Adventures of Dream the Fox
by Dream the Fox
Summary: Based off of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. All the laughs, disgeases, and kicking bad guy butt, will be in here. Come and read! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi!**

**Pikachu: Hello!**

**Snivy: Hiya!**

**Me: Okay, this is my 2nd Sonic story, my first being Sonic Generations. This story is about my Sonic OC, Dream the Fox. Dream is a blue-and-white two-tailed fox with purple eyes. He's Tails' cousin, and he's 10. He acts a lot like Sonic did when he was a kit. His friend, and side-kick, is Tales, a brown-and-white fox kit with blue eyes. She's around the age of 5.**

**Pikachu: They're cute.**

**Snivy: Yep.**

**Me: This story is like the VERY old Cartoon show, _Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog_. That was a funny show. Okay, it STILL is, cuz i'm on episode 22 right now. God, how I love it. Anyway..**

**Pikachu: Jas owns all her OCs in this story.**

**Me: Yes, now, to Chapter 1!**

**XXXXXXxxx**

**Chapter 1**

**Dream's POV**

"Come on, keel," I called, looking back at the one-tailed fox kit. "We gotta keep moving!"

"I'm coming!" Tales called back, running with all her might to keep up with me.

I flew down and picked up the other fox and flew off into the air with her in my arms. The female-fox only giggled at that. I smiled thinking that was cute. How, I bet you're wondering why we need to keep moving huh? Well, it's easy. We're running from our enemy, Dr. Gloom, who looked a lot like Eggman, just not as fat..

"Dream?" Tales asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah?"

"I got a weird feeling.."

I raised an eyebrow, looking down at the blue-eyed fox kit in my arms. Whenever she got a feeling it was never good. It always meant trouble for us somehow. I didn't blame her about that. It was a good thing. It let us know when Gloom or his minions were coming.

"Yeah?" I questioned. "How so?"

"Something bad is gonna happen," she told me, looking up.

And, just as she said that, something bad did happen. A cage dropped down on us. I sighed at this. See? I told you. Tales only grinned neveously, thinking I was mad at her. I patted her on her head and smiled, showing that I wasn't mad. The two Dumb-bots soon appeared, smiling, doing a little happy dance that they got Tales and I.

"We finally got them!" Dust said, who looked like Scartch, but not a bird, a wolf, said.

"Yeah!" Dirt said, who looked like Grounder, but was a wolf as well.

"I don't think so," I said, smirking, as a red aura appeared around me, my purple eyes turned red and I held up my hand a made a red ball appear in it. I shot it at the cage, and it blew up, making an opening for us. I grabbed Tales and we flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi!**

**Pikachu: Hello!**

**Snivy: Hiya!**

**Me: Okay, let me tell you a little something about what Dream did in the first Chapter. You know how I said a red aura appeared around him? Well, he can use the power of Chaos, like Shadow can. It's called Chaos Blast, and if you're an enemy, and you see him like that, you're in for it. With that being said, let's get to Chapter 2 then.**

**Pikachu: Yeah!**

**Snivy: She only owns the characters she made up in this story.**

**Me: Yep. Now, to Chapter 2!**

**XXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

"Dream? Dream, wake up," Tales said, gently shaking me, trying to get me to wake up.

After we got away from the Dumb-bots, we had eaten some chil-dogs and had taken a little nap. Tales was the first to wake up, and now she was trying to get me to wake up too. I yawned and set up, rubbing my tired eyes, before looking at the younger fox in front of me.

"Tales?' I asked, still a bit sleepy. "What's wrong?"

"Dust and Dirt are coming," she told me.

I jumped to my feet, a grin on my face. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Awesome."

Tales looked puzzled at that. "Why?"

I smirked down at her. "I got a plan, keel."

"Oh." She nodded. "What plan?"

"You'll see."

I flew off and came back dressed up like a robot-fixxing person. I winked at Tales, telling her know it was me, and she grinned knowing what I was gonna do.

"This is gonna be awesome," she said.

"Indeed it will," I agreed, as the Dumb-bots came up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi!**

**Pikachu: Hello!**

**Snivy: Hiya!**

**Me: Okay, let's get to Chapter 3, shall we?**

**Pikachu: Yes.**

**Snivy: Okay. Jas only owns her OCs.**

**Me: Yep. Now, to Chapter 3.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 3**

The Dumb-bots looked at me, eyebrows raised. Tales had went off and hid somewhere.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the robot-bot re-pair man," I told them, smirking to myself at how my plan was working.

"Well, we don't need fixxing," Dirt said, and that ruined my plan, or did it?

"Yeah," added Dust.

"Oh really?" I questioned, grinning. "I think you do."

I started to take out all kinds of stuff from them and then got away before they flew up. Tales ran over to me, laughing her head off.

"Nice one!"

"Thanks. Let's get outta here before Dr. Gloom comes to get the Dumb-bots," I said, and grabbed my little fox friend. "Up, over, and gone!"

I flew off.


End file.
